Love Sick
by Tsukimomo
Summary: Poor Beauty falls under a horrid virus that will surely kill her. But it's not all that bad with her new boyfriendgess who to take care of her. Rated T just in case. Slight twist later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! Tsukimomo calling! I'm not really all that busy since I'm taking a break from writing my other fics so I decided to write/type this one instead. A little note for any of you Riraito Matsudai fans out there, as soon as this fic is finished then I'll update that. **

**Note: This fic occurs when Beauty and Gasser are 14. **

**Disclaimer: I've said it many times before and I'll say it again; I don't own Bobobo or any of the other characters. **

* * *

It was the middle of summer, and the hottest day of the year. Everyone was tired and just wanted to lie around doing nothing. However, Bobobo and Don Patch had something different in mind.

"Are you ready to rock!?" yelled Bobobo.

"Yeah!" cried Don Patch.

"I said are you ready!" Bobobo yelled again.

"I said yeah!"

"ARE YOU READ-"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!"

_♪__Ooooooooooohhhh!_ _♪_

_♪__Scurvy ain't for the likes of me __♪_

_♪__Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho__♪_

_♪__Ooooooooooohhhh!__♪_

_♪__Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho__♪_

"Would you SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!!" yelled a very enraged Beauty.

"Uuuuuuh...no," Bobobo replied, simply.

Beauty took in a large breath of air, ready to shout at Bobobo again, but only found herself coughing heavily. Bobobo and Don Patch just stood there laughing at her as she fell to her knees being unable to breathe. After a minute or two, Bobobo and Don Patch were still laughing at Beauty since she was still coughing when Gasser came in and quickly ran to her side.

"Beauty! Are you alright?!" he cried. When the realization came to him that Beauty was coughing so hard that she couldn't answer, Gasser ran to call the hospital.

* * *

At the hospital, Gasser sat by Beauty's bed while the others had gone to see what the doctor had to say. Beauty had stopped coughing now, and was asleep. He was told that it was unlikely for her to start coughing again, but Gasser felt the need to stay close to her, in case she woke up.

"What's wrong with you, Beauty?" Gasser asked, closing his eyes. But just after he closed his, a certain someone's opened.

"Gas-Can?" Beauty said, just above a whisper. Gasser immediately opened his eyes and saw Beauty looking up at him with weary eyes.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Gasser, in a soothing voice.

"My chest and throat really hurt. It feels like I'm gonna die."

"Don't say that. I bet you'll be out of here in no time at all."

"Gas-Can...I never expected to say this to you at a time like this but I...I love you."

"Y-you do?" Beauty nodded sadly. "I love you too."

Gasser lowered his lips on top of Beauty's. After a long passionate kiss, Gasser pulled away and stoked Beauty's cheek with the back of his index finger. It was then that Beauty began coughing again, this time a little blood came out of her mouth. Gasser quickly ran to get a doctor who told Gasser to wait outside the room while Beauty was being seen to.

* * *

A little later on, Beauty was awake on sat up in Gasser's arms. Gasser was lightly rocking her back and forth since she was crying, and wanted to sooth her in any way he could. They still didn't know what was wrong with her. Bobobo came in the room, a sad expression on his face.

"Hey, where're the others?" asked Gasser.

"They left," replied Bobobo. "I just finished talking to the doctor. I'm sorry to say this to you, Beauty but, it appears you have lung cancer."

Beauty's eyes widened. She buried herself in Gasser's arms, crying more heavily. Lung cancer? How did that happen?

"It appears she got it from passive smoking," Bobobo said, noticing Gasser looking like he wanted to ask how she got it but was speechless.

Gasser's body began to fill up with rage as he remembered who the only person that smoked was. Everyone had complained for that person to stop, even Beauty. Now she had to suffer with cancer because of **that** man.

"The doctor also said that we're allowed to take her home. When the others left they took her medication with them so we don't have to mess around getting it now," said Bobobo. Gasser nodded and lightly told Beauty that they should get ready to leave.

* * *

**Ok, what ch'ya think? Just go straight to the next chapter to see what happens next. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Here's the next chapter! **

* * *

Soon after Bobobo, Bobobo, Beauty and Gasser had got back. Bobobo had taken Beauty upstairs so that she could get some rest. Gasser had insisted that he should stay by her side just in case, but Bobobo said that he should relax for a little while.

As Gasser entered the kitchen, he saw Hatenkou, an ashtray on the table near him with a couple of cigarettes in it. Gasser's body filled with rage once more.

"**You!**" Gasser said deadly.

"Hey there. How's Beauty?" Hatenkou asked innocently. It was obvious that he was unaware of what he had caused.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!"

Gasser jumped on top of Hatenkou, knocking him on the ground. He had his hands wrapped tightly around Hatenkou's neck, making it so Hatenkou couldn't breathe. Soften, who had heard the noise and decided to come see what was happening, quickly ran over to Gasser and managed to pull him away from Hatenkou.

"What the hell was that for you little piece of shit!?" yelled Hatenkou.

"IT'S **YOUR** FAULT! WHAT DID BEAUTY EVER DO TO YOU?!" screamed Gasser, tears rapidly running down his face as Soften tried to get him out of the room. After being successfully dragged out of the kitchen, Gasser quickly ran upstairs.

"Hey, what's with all the ruckus?" Don Patch asked.

"Doesn't anyone care that my babies are trying to sleep!?" asked Jelly, holding a basket full of jelly cubes.

* * *

Beauty opened her eyes, slowly. She looked to the side to see Gasser laid next to her. There were a few tear stains on his face.

_'Has he been crying because of me?'_ Beauty asked in her thoughts. She turned onto her side and wrapped her arms around Gasser's head, pulling him closer to her. Soon, her bedroom door opened and Soften came in.

"I had a feeling he would be here," he said.

"Soften, what happened while I was asleep? Why is Gas-can crying?" asked Beauty.

"You got lung cancer due to passive smoking, right? Well, the only one that smokes around here is Hatenkou. So when Gasser saw Hatenkou with an ashtray near him he got angry and tried to strangle him. It was hard trying to pull him out of the kitchen. By the way, I came up here to tell you that supper is ready."

"...Alright. I'll wake Gas-can in a minute then we'll come down."

Soften nodded and left the room. It was obvious that Beauty wanted to talk to Gasser before they went downstairs. Beauty sighed and lightly shook Gasser until he lazily opened his eyes.

"What's up?" he asked through a yawn.

"Soften just told me that you tried to strangle Hatenkou because he's been smoking. Why did you do that?" Beauty asked.

Gasser rested his head on Beauty's chest and said: "I don't know."

"We should go downstairs. Supper's ready."

They both got up and made their way downstairs. As they entered the kitchen they noticed Hatenkou wasn't there.

"Hey there you two lovebirds are," Suzu greeted. Beauty blushed slightly, even though it was true.

"Here we go," said Don Patch, placing a huge plate with a mountain of food on it on the table. "Since you're not feeling well, we made a huge meal."

"Aww, thanks guys," Beauty smiled.

"But we never said you could eat it." Don Patch began guzzling down the large amount of food. Gasser passed a note under the table to Beauty so no one could see it.

_I'll buy you some food _

_ later _

Beauty smiled up at Gasser who smiled back. But unknown to everyone else, Rice wasn't looking very happy with the two of them flirting.

* * *

Later that night while everyone was asleep, Rice quietly made his way to Beauty's room. He gently placed a ball of cloth inside her mouth then used another piece of cloth to secure it in place and tied it around the back of her head.

After making sure the cloth was defiantly in place, Rice pulled back her duvet and began to pull down her pajama pants and her underwear. However, the exposure to the cool air woke the fourteen year-old up.

Beauty's eyes widened as she saw Rice undressing her and she tried to scream but something was blocking the sound. She tried to scream again. This time, an eerily screech came out that would at least wake the person in the room next to her.

Rice had decided to only take her shirt off and leave it at that. He began taking his own clothes off but stopped when he was pulled back slightly and felt something cold and sharp touch his throat.

"Get out of here now, and be gone in the morning," a voice whispered to Rice. Rice staggered whilst putting his trousers back on then quickly ran out of the room.

Beauty was extremely terrified now. A shadowy figure came toward her, but instead of reaching down to her, it turned the lamp on her bedside table on, revealing that the figure was Gasser. He untied the cloth, letting her spit that clump out of her mouth.

"GAS-CAN!" cried Beauty, reaching up and hugging him tightly.

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" asked Gasser. Beauty shook her head. "Come on, get dressed. I'll stay with you for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning, Rice was nowhere to be found. But whilst everyone else looked for him, Beauty was asleep all snug and cozy in Gasser's arms. Gasser was half awake and kept on running his hand through Beauty's hair. He took a look at his hand to see a few strands of pink hair on it. There were a couple on the pillow too.

Gasser sighed and pulled Beauty slightly closer to him. The slight movement made Beauty awaken. She looked up at Gasser and smiled.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning," Gasser replied, kissing Beauty lightly on the forehead. He then noticed a small blush on Beauty's face. Shouldn't she have gotten over the blushing by now.

"Um, Gas-can? Do you think that perhaps we could go to the couple bath?" (a type of hot bath kinda like a hot spring designed for two people only.)

"Sure. Hoe come you're asking me this?"

"Well, I'm still kinda shaken from last night."

Gasser nodded and the two got the things they needed and made their way down to the couple bath.

* * *

**Well, that's all for this chapter. See you in the next one! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heloo again! I'm sorry for any OOCish in this fic but, I bored. On with the fic. Also, I don't really wanna drag this out so there'll only be a few more chapters.**

"Hey look Suzu, it's you're favorite channel! Now it isn't!" Rice teased, flicking between Suzu's favorite and least favorite channel.

"Rice! You are so immature!" yelled Suzu.

"I love you too hun."

"Why did I even agree to be your girlfriend in the first place? I must've been drunk or sommat."

Gasser came in the room and sat down in the blue, comfy chair, he looked pretty exhausted.

"Yo, Gasser, you ok? You look kind of pale," questioned Rice.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired," Gasser replied, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

"Where's Beauty?" asked Suzu.

"Oh, she went out back. I'm gonna go take a nap." And with that, Gasser left the room.

A little later on, Beauty had finally finished saying 'goodbye' to everything tiny, little thing outside, and had come back inside. When she reached the kitchen, she saw Hatenkou.

"Oh, Beauty, hello," he said nervously.

"Hey, where've you been?" Beauty inquired.

"Oh, just out. Listen. I just want to say sorry."

"For what?"

"If I hadn't started smoking, then you wouldn't, you know- have..."

"Lung cancer?"

"Yeah. So, I'm sorry. But I've quit smoking. No one else is gonna get cancer because of smoking in this house, right?"

Meanwhile, Gasser woke up. He was sweaty and felt weak. It was still pretty light outside, how he managed to fall asleep in broad daylight is beyond me. He looked to the side slightly and gasped. On his pillow laid a few clumps of whitish-like hair. Gasser began to panic, and quickly ran his hand through his hair, and saw a few hairs of the same color on his hand. He quickly got out of bed and ran to the nearest doctors.

At supper, Beauty noticed that Gasser wasn't at the table, and decided to bring it up.

"I saw him run out of the door a little earlier. Since then he 'asn't come back," Rice said, followed by the phone ringing. Bobobo eagerly went over to it.

"Bobobo resident! Lady of the house speaking!" he said, loudly.

"I can't believe he watches _Keeping Up Appearances_," Don Patch mocked.

"I can't believe he would copy off it," added Jelly.

"Sorry, guys, I need to go out. Back in a condom!"

"BACK IN A WHAT!!!!!!!!" screamed Beauty as Bobobo rushed off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! Very sorry if this fic was short but it kinda gets hard to think of ideas for something like this. On with chapter 4!**

Beauty stood on the balcony, her arms folded across the railing. Her very thin hair that came out of her bandana blew in the wind. Her skin was pale, and her eyes look droopy. How much longer was Kami-samma gonna keep her alive.

"Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty!"

"DON PATCH!!!!! SHUT UP!!!" Beauty yelled to the annoying poprock.

"But Beauty! I just saw Gasser and Suzu flirting!"

"W-what? No! Gas-can wouldn't flirt with anyone else, would he?"

Don Patch held up a picture of Gasser and Suzu sat together, Suzu leaning on Gasser. "See!"

Beauty grabbed the photo and quickly went to find Gasser. He was sat in the kitchen eating a sandwich. He too had a bandana wrapped around his head. Why can't I have a sandwich? I NEED FOOD TOO YOU KNOW!!!!!!!!!

"Gas-can!" Beauty shouted, looking furious.

"What? What is it?" Gasser asked, confused at what she was angry for. Beauty slammed the picture on the table and pointed to it.

"What's been goin on?!"

"What do ya mean? Nothing's goin on."

"I can't believe I trusted you!" Beauty ran off, tears streaming down her face. Gasser tried goin after her but tripped and lost sight of her.

Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! A few hours had passed now, and Beauty hadn't come back. Gasser was pacing in the kitchen. Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly and Hatenkou had all gone out looking for her and told him to stay there, saying he was too unwell to go with them.

Gasser took a look at the picture and noticed something. That picture had been taken a few months back. At a party they all went to. Suzu had fallen asleep and fell back onto Gasser's shoulder. It would've been un-polite to get up and let her fall to the ground, so he stayed there until she woke up and madly apologized to him. She must've said sorry at least two-hundred-and-sixty times.

Gasser didn't care what the others had said. Gasser put his trainers on and ran as fast as he could. He had to find Beauty. He had to tall her the truth. He didn't want her to die lonely.

Somewhere out in the forest, the others had found Beauty, leaning against a tree on the floor.

"NO!" she yelled. "I'm not goin back!"

"But Beauty, you don't wanna die out here in the cold, do you?" asked Hatenkou.

"I don't care! I'm not goin back! Not to where that two-timer is!"

"Two-timer? What's that about?" asked Bobobo.

"Oh, I showed her a picture I took of Gasser and Suzu together," Don Patch said, sounding proud of himself!

"You idiot! It's your fault she's out here not wanting to go back!"

While Bobobo and Don Patch fought, Beauty felt arms wrap around her. One arm around her chest and the other one around her forehead.

"What do you want?" Beauty asked, coldly.

"Beauty, what Don Patch said was a lie," Gasser said softly. "That photo was taken a while ago. It was at that party, remember?"

"So you've been going out with her since back then?"

"No. I've never gone out with her and I never will. I care about her as a friend but I care about you more than a friend. You see, back at that party, she fell asleep, and somehow began leaning on me. I couldn't just leave her there so I stayed there until she woke up."

Beauty turned around and looked at Gasser with sad eyes. She noticed that he wasn't wearing his bandana. She also noticed how alike they looked. They both had pale skin, bags under their eyes and their hair was very thin. She reached up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Gas-can! I'm sorry! I've been such a fool!" Beauty cried.

"Don't worry. I still love you."

"I love you too."

Later on, back home, Beauty walked into her bedroom and sat on her bed facing the camera.

"Well, Gas-can and I both have cancer. There's only a short time left for us both to live...Can't have any kids together when we get older...What am I gonna do?"

**End of fic! I promise to update Riraito Matsudai ASAP! Bye bye!**


End file.
